The goal of a dental implant system is to restore the patient to normal function, comfort, aesthetic, speech and health regardless of the current oral condition. These implant systems are based on the implantation of dental implants, such as dental implants made of biocompatible titanium, through insertion into the patient's jawbone. In this respect, the use of biocompatible titanium started in Sweden as early as 1950, and has since then been further developed and spread world-wide. During the 1980's a number of implant systems entered the world market.
When securing a dental prosthesis to the jaw of a patient, it is commonly known to attach a superstructure to osseointegrated dental implants. However, since the position and angle of the dental implants vary greatly from patient to patient, the use of angled distances is common. These distances are placed upon the dental implant, and the superstructure is then most often cemented to the distances, since it is difficult to retain the superstructure to such distances by means of screws. However, when using separate distances, these will inevitably extend—at least to some extent—in the axial direction of the dental implant. It is then often very difficult or even impossible to apply the superstructure on such distances, since the application of the superstructure calls for a substantially parallel arrangement of the distances. Also, the mounting process when using such distances is very complicated and cumbersome, since a vast number of different distances must be tested on the implants, to find the needed match. Also, interfaces between the distances and the superstructure are hygienically bad.
WO01/70127 describes an arrangement comprising a spacer element for an implant. The spacer implant has a screw bore at a fixed angle relative the longitudinal axis of the implant, such that a holder configured to support a superstructure may be mounted in said screw bore at the corresponding angle. Hence, using this kind of system the mouth of the connection channel between the superstructure and the spacer element may be arranged with a freedom of choice in accordance with the angle of the screw bore of the spacer element.
However, the freedom of the above described system is limited to the predetermined angle of the spacer element, and the system requires specially adapted tools for assembling the arrangement.
Thus, there is a need for a new device and method allowing for improved construction of angled distances.